What's Funny Between Us?
by Epsilon614
Summary: Baekhyun itu manis. Saking manisnya sampai-sampai Chanyeol ingin meremasnya hingga kecil agar muat di kantong belakangnya lalu dia duduki. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Chanyeol tau kalau ternyata memeluk Baekhyun dan menciumi bibir kecilnya jauh lebih menyenangkan. "Jadi sekarang kita pacaran?" Yaoi. Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Sehun, Luhan.
1. chapter 1

**What's Funny Between Us?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaoi! PedangxPedang, i own the plot but not the casts (of fucking course)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

Baekhyun itu sayang Chanyeol. Baekhyun itu sangat sayang Chanyeol. Saking sayangnya, dia selalu mengganggu Chanyeol setiap hari bahkan di hari Minggu sekalipun. Setidaknya itu menurut Chanyeol. Tidak ada hal baik yang terjadi kalau kedua orang itu sudah bertemu. Bahkan guru-guru di sekolah pun tau itu dan tidak pernah menempatkan mereka dalam satu kelompok. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Pria yang sedang berbicara di depan kelas mereka kali ini adalah guru baru sekaligus pengganti wali kelas mereka yang lama karena wanita itu tengah cuti melahirkan. Dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau menempatkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam suatu kondisi. Jadi saat dia mengumumkan pembagian kelompok dikelas mereka untuk tour minggu depan, seisi kelas cukup tercengang.

"Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan, Kim Joonmyun, dan Kim Jae–" lelaki itu terdiam, melihat kembali kertas yang berisi daftar nama murid didikannya, "Ralat, dan Byun Baekhyun."

"Kalian berada di kelompok 4 untuk tour kali ini." ujarnya penuh api semangat lalu kembali mengumumkan nama-nama murid di kelompok terakhir. Tanpa sadar kalau Chanyeol seolah akan menjatuhkan rahangnya ke lantai.

 **~oOo~**

" _Saem_ , kumohon. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berada dalam radius kurang dari 3 meter dengan si perut babi ini."

"Hey!"

"Ahn _Saem_ , kumohon."

Pria dipertengahan kepala 3 itu memijat pangkal hidungnya. Lelah menghadapi kedua bocah didepannya ini. "Apa kalian sepasang mantan kekasih yang putus dengan cara tidak baik?"

"Bukan!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi hingga melupakan tata krama dan sopan santun yang selalu diajarkan kedua orang tuanya. Anak itu membungkuk dalam karena menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Raut segan jelas terlihat di wajahnya sekarang.

"Park Chanyeol, bersikaplah dewasa. Aku tidak akan mengubah apapun yang sudah kutetapkan tadi. Kau dan Baekhyun tetap di kelompok 4."

Final. Itu ucapan final gurunya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas, menyisakan Baekhyun yang menatap polos kearah pintu dan Chanyeol dengan rambut berantakan yang sialannya membuat dia terlihat seperti anak berandalan yang _sexy_. Dan bengal. Tapi _sexy_. Dan menggairahkan. Dan bengal.

"Apa aku semengganggu itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya, menekan telunjuknya ke dada Baekhyun dan menatap tajam anak itu. "Ya."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dan menghentak langkah maju. Menantang lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan. "Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai membuatmu terganggu?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi, sedikit mengerang lalu berdiri tegap dan semakin mendekat ke Baekhyun, yang tentu saja membuat anak itu harus mendongakkan kepalanya dan terus memaksa diri memasang tampang sangar itu walaupun dalam hati dia merasa ingin sekali menyembunyikan tubuhnya karena aura dominan Chanyeol benar-benar seperti mengintimidasinya. Seperti menelanjanginya dan Baekhyun merasa begitu kecil. Kecil, mungil, pendek, bantat–baiklah, cukup.

"Hari pertama kita bertetangga, kau menginjak tanaman yang sudah kutanam dengan susah payah!"

"Ahh... maksudmu jamur itu?"

" _Fuck_ , Baekhyun! Itu sawi!"

Baekhyun mundur selangkah karena Chanyeol benar-benar berteriak didepan wajahnya. Anak itu bahkan bisa melihat gigi taring Chanyeol dengan jelas. "Jangan berteriak, kau jelek." cicitnya.

Chanyeol yang merasa sedikit bersalah–hanya sedikit–akhirnya berdeham dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Itu sawi." ulangnya lagi, sedikit lebih lembut.

"Baiklah, itu sawi." Baekhyun memainkan ujung dasinya dengan kepala menunduk. Yang mana membuatnya terlihat sangat mungil jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol. "Aku akan mengingatnya."

"Bagus."

Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk ia duduki dengan tampang seperti pengangguran yang hanya tersisa Surat Izin Mengemudi dan Kartu Kependudukan di dompetnya. Semua itu karena fakta bahwa Baekhyun akan berada didekatnya untuk selama seminggu. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka harus berbagi kamar.

"Tapi Chanyeol, sawimu terlihat seperti jamur."

"Byun. Baek. Hyun."

"Baiklah, itu sawi." ujar lelaki yang lebih pendek.

 **~oOo~**

Hari yang paling menyebalkan untuk Chanyeol pun tiba. Dengan ekspresi datar dia menghampiri kelompoknya. Mereka semua sudah disana termasuk Baekhyun. Anak itu sedang menatap bus yang akan membawa mereka ke villa nanti dengan antusias sembari mengunyah bekal roti isinya.

"Apa aku boleh duduk diatas sana?" tanya Baekhyun sesaat setelah Chanyeol berdiri disampingnya.

"Kalau mati yang kau inginkan maka, ya. Kau bisa duduk disana."

Baekhyun mendongak kearah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi memberengut, menyatakan ke lelaki tinggi itu kalau dia marah.

"Aku bercanda."

"Dan aku tidak tertawa."

"Itu karena otakmu tidak cukup pintar untuk mencerna candaanku."

Mata lelaki pendek itu memanas dan Chanyeol menyadarinya. Baekhyun berkaca-kaca dan berlalu dari sana tanpa menatap Chanyeol sedikitpun.

"Hhhh..." lelaki tinggi itu mendesah kasar, merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas cengeng itu hampir menangis.

"Hey..." Chanyeol melangkah lebar untuk menyusul Baekhyun. Sebenci-bencinya dia dengan anak itu tapi dia tidak sampai hati untuk membuatnya menangis, oke? Chanyeol adalah lelaki jantan dan membuat anak umur 5 tahun menangis adalah suatu hal yang sangat amat memalukan untuknya. Baekhyun itu seperti anak usia 5 tahun. Kadang-kadang 3 tahun.

Dengan sigap dia masuk kedalam bus dan matanya langsung menangkap kepala berambut hitam legam itu duduk didekat jendela.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat disampingnya, dengan gesture santai dia bersandar di kursi itu. "Hey, pendek."

"Aku tidak pendek!" pekik Baekhyun membuat seisi bus menoleh kearah mereka. Tidak lama karena setelah mereka tau yang memekik adalah Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol disampingnya, mereka menganggap itu hal biasa. Selama itu tidak terlalu mengganggu maka terserahlah apa yang mau kedua idiot itu lakukan.

"Oke, oke... kau tidak pendek." Chanyeol mengalah, menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun sedangkan anak itu malah menempelkan keningnya di kaca jendela bus. Tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Baiklah, aku yang pendek."

Berhasil! Chanyeol bersorak girang dalam hati saat yang lebih mungil menoleh kearahnya–masih dengan wajah memberengut–lalu menunduk. Lelaki itu menaikkan alis heran, "Apa yang–auhh _shit_! Byun Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menekan dadanya yang baru saja diseruduk Baekhyun dengan kepala yang menurut Chanyeol kopong itu. Rasanya cukup untuk membuatnya sedikit sesak.

"Ya! Kau pendek! Cabul! Idiot! Berambut Merah! Lubang hidungmu besar! Kau jelek!"

Baiklah, teriakan Baekhyun kali ini cukup mengganggu jadi guru mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan dengan cara menarik jambang Chanyeol cukup keras. "Berhenti mengganggu Baekhyun, Chanyeol! Bekerja samalah jadi perjalanan tour kita kali ini bisa sedikit tenang."

Dan Chanyeol sendiri menahan sakit sampai untuk meringis pun dia tidak sanggup. Rasanya pedas! Belum lagi dadanya yang tadi diseruduk Baekhyun masih cukup sakit. Ternyata kepala kopong itu cukup keras juga–pikir Chanyeol–.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol ketika guru olahraga mereka yang tambun itu sudah pergi, dia mengambil tangan Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap jambangnya yang tadi ditarik dengan ekspresi bersalah. Anak yang lebih pendek itu tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi Chanyeol bisa tau kalau Baekhyun merasa tidak enak padanya–dia yang berteriak, dan Chanyeol yang dimarahi. Jadi saat si manis itu meniup pelan jambangnya yang masih terasa perih, Chanyeol urung untuk balik memarahi Baekhyun.

"Perih.." adu Chanyeol.

Bibir Baekhyun melengkung kebawah dan dengan lembut dia mengusap-usap bagian yang Chanyeol bilang perih. "Impas." ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol merotasikan matanya, jengah. Benar, sepolos apapun ekspresinya sekarang, semenggemaskan apapun, dia tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang menyebalkan. Jadi setelah dirasa jambangnya tidak begitu berdenyut lagi, Chanyeol bangun dari kursinya, "Baik, urusanku selesai." dan melirik kesegala arah untuk mencari bangku kosong lain yang bisa dia duduki tapi–

" _Hhh... fuck._ "

Semuanya sudah ada penghuninya dan Chanyeol terjengkang kebelakang karena bus mereka mulai melaju.

"Demi perutku yang _sexy_ , Park Chanyeol! Duduk yang benar!" guru olahraga yang mengawasi mereka bersungut-sungut kesal. Tidak lebih kesal dari Chanyeol yang kembali mengambil tempat disamping Baekhyun dengan perasaan meradang.

"Oh Tuhan..." desahnya, mencoba bersabar. Ambil sisi positifnya. Setidaknya aroma Baekhyun tidak keras dan menusuk hidung seperti berkata "AKU DOMINAN!!"–Tidak. Dia lembut dan manis–tercium seperti campuran aroma _strawberry, vanilla,_ dan aroma bayi yang lembut yang menjadi dominannya. Sangat kekanakan.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan mengelak kalau indra pembaunya seperti haus akan aroma itu. Sangat lembut. Sedikit mengesalkan karena itu aroma Byun Baekhyun tapi disamping itu, Chanyeol tetap menyukainya.

 **~oOo~**

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mencicit pelan membuat Chanyeol yang baru saja akan tertidur kembali membuka matanya.

"Hmm?"

"Diluar hujan." Lapor Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun melirik jendela bus yang sedikit berembun dengan background langit yang terlihat sangat gelap karena mulai mendung, _"Benar-benar seperti tour kutukan"_ batin Chanyeol sementara dirinya mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk bersabar menghadapi Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan, matanya sudah sangat berat!

"Aku bisa melihat kilatan petirnya, itu menyeramkan."

"Byun Baekhyun, kalau begitu jangan dilihat." Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Baekhyun yang sekarang ini memang terlihat cukup pucat. "Tidurlah."

"Atau kau mau kita bertukar posisi? Aku duduk didekat jendela?" tawar Chanyeol lagi dan mendapat gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun. Si mungil itu mencari posisi senyaman mungkin dan mulai memejamkan matanya dengan erat, membuat Chanyeol menahan senyumnya. Bagus, argumen mereka tidak bertahan lama karena yang lebih pendek sudah lebih dulu menurut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah..." lelaki tinggi itu mengelus alis Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya untuk membuat Baekhyun berhenti mengerutkan keningnya, atau dalam kata lain, dia sedang mencoba membuat Baekhyun nyaman agar bisa tertidur.

" _Good boy..._ " bisik Chanyeol saat perlahan dia mulai mendengar nafas teratur Baekhyun.

 **~oOo~**

Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lihat saat membuka mata adalah wajah mengantuk Baekhyun meski anak itu sudah bangun. Sangat menggelikan jadi dia terkekeh pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit ketus.

"Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada anjingku yang sembelit."

Baekhyun mengerang kesal, dia menapuk mulut Chanyeol dengan cukup kuat hingga lelaki itu bisa merasakan area bibir dan sekitarnya memanas.

"Kau..." geram Chanyeol. Memasang tatapan setajam mungkin jadi Baekhyun bisa tau seberapa pedas tapukannya tadi.

"Ya ya ya, anak-anak. Berhenti saling tatap dan segeralah keluar dari sini."–itu guru olahraga mereka, yang muncul ntah dari mana dan menarik kerah jersey Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki itu berdiri dan sadar kalo satu persatu teman-temannya mulai turun dari bus.

Rintik hujan masih turun diluar sana, jadi dengan insiatif dia menoleh ke Baekhyun dan memakaikan topinya ke anak itu. Chanyeol ingat kalau bibi Byun–ibu Baekhyun yang cerewet tapi baik itu–pernah bilang ke ibunya kalau si mungil bodoh ini cukup rentan sakit. Karena Chanyeol tau rasanya sakit saat sedang liburan sangatlah tidak menyenangkan, jadi biarkan dia berbaik hati.

Sedangkan yang lebih mungil tidak ambil pusing ataupun menanyakan maksud atas tindakan Chanyeol. Satu-satunya yang jadi masalah untuknya adalah diameter topi Chanyeol yang terlalu besar di kepalanya. Kepala yang sering Chanyeol sebut kopong atau tidak ada isi. Kadang saat sedang ujian, Baekhyun mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol yang satu itu.

Baekhyun melompat turun dan menghampiri kelompoknya yang sudah lebih dulu bergerombol seperti ikan teri. Dan saat suara guru mereka melengking melalu pengeras suara, kelompok mereka dan beberapa kelompok ikan teri lain mulai berbaris seperti ikan _sardine._

"Ekhem ekhem." Katakanlah guru mereka itu sedang melakukan testing. "Baiklah anak-anak... SELAMAT DATANG DI VILLA KEDAMAIAN!!" teriaknya penuh semangat dan direspon dengan "Uuuhhhh..." oleh seluruh murid yang ada disana. Setengahnya sedikit geli dengan nama Villa yang akan mereka tempati tapi tidak ingin mencela.

"Selama seminggu kedepan kita akan tinggal disini dan melakukan banyak kegiatan menyenangkan. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apa saja kegiatan itu karena masing-masing dari grup kalian sudah memegang satu list kegiatannya."

Chanyeol merotasikan matanya jengah. Tidak bisakah mereka masuk dulu atau setidaknya berorasilah saat mereka sudah dipekarangan Villa? Rintiknya memang tidak deras, tapi kalau terlalu lama berdiri disini, mereka akan tetap basah.

Ah!

Chanyeol dengan cepat menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

Kan. Benar saja. Topinya yang berada dikepala anak itu sudah mulai basah.

"Baiklah kalian bisa pergi ke kamar kalian sekarang. Ingat! Kelompok yang memiliki campuran putra dan putri tidak bisa tidur sekamar bersama! Kalian boleh memilih _roommate_ kalian dengan maksimal 6 orang!" tegasnya. Dan itu mengakhiri acara hujan-hujanan siang ini.

Chanyeol dengan sigap mengambil alih koper Baekhyun dari anak itu, dengan kopernya sendiri di tangan sebelahnya dan gitar di punggung. "Baek, cepat masuk." perintah yang lebih tinggi.

Baekhyun sedikit mengerjap sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil menuju Villa.

Junmyeon membantu Chanyeol membawa gitar yang berada di punggungnya setelah sebelumnya memberi tau anggota kelompoknya dimana letak kamar mereka.

"Aku bingung dengan kalian."

Chanyeol menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya karena kalimat Junmyeon, "Bingung kenapa dan kalian siapa?"

"Kau dan Baekhyun." ujarnya singkat lalu mulai berjalan santai menuju Villa dengan Chanyeol disebelahnya yang masih tidak mengerti juga. Bodoh dan tidak peka itu beda tipis. Setipis kain celana dalam para wanita.

Lupakan.

"Kau dan Baekhyun kadang seperti musuh, kadang seperti pasangan kekasih yang terlibat _love hate relationship_ , kadang juga seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat sangat sangat manis."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengendikan bahu cuek lalu fokus membawa barang-barang itu ke kamar mereka.

Byun Baekhyun pindah kesebelah rumahnya saat dia berada di kelas 2 _primary school._ Chanyeol pikir menyenangkan karena dia mempunyai tetangga baru karena rumah sebelah itu sudah cukup lama kosong dan akhirnya Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau cerita seram yang sering kakaknya ceritakan tentang rumah itu sungguhan. Ditambah lagi, saat ia mengintip kearah rumah sebelah yang orang-orangnya sedang sibuk memindahkan barang dari dalam mobil, dia mendapati sesosok mungil dalam gendongan seorang pria dewasa tengah tertidur lelap. Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasa dadanya seperti terhantam sesuatu dari dalam. Sangat aneh karena dia merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak wajar. Seperti saat ia masuk toko mainan dan bebas memilih satu kesukaannya dengan friksi yang jauh jauh lebih menyenangkan.

 _"Siapa itu?" gumamnya tanpa sadar dan meletakkan tangan kecilnya di jendela yang sedikit berembun. Tatapan mata dengan binar polos itu benar-benar terlihat begitu antusias hingga si pemilik tidak sadar kalau ayahnya sudah berdiri di belakang dan siap untuk mengangkat tubuh anak-anaknya dari sana._

 _"Baiklah jagoan, bangun pagi kalau ingin bertemu dengan teman barumu." Park yang lebih dewasa menggendong Park kecil yang mengerang protes. Tanda dia kesal karena kegiatannya diganggu. Tapi anak itu tidak banyak membantah. Dia hanya pasrah saat ayahnya membawa tubuhnya ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan bersiap tidur._

 _Ayahnya benar. Dia harus bangun pagi dan melihat secara dekat sosok manis dengan hidung mungil mengkerut lucu itu._

 **~oOo~**

 _Chanyeol terbangun saat aroma manis menyapa indra penciumannya. Seperti biasa, seperti pagi-lagi sebelumnya yang penuh dengan aroma sedap hasil karya dari tangan terampil ibunya di dapur._ _Setelah sedikit geliatan kecil_ _, kakinya turun dari kasur dan berjalan sempoyongan keluar kamar untuk menyambut aroma manis itu. Dia duduk di meja makan dengan wajah mengantuk dan tepat berhadapan dengan beberapa cupcake hangat buatan ibunya. Hidung mungil itu mengendus tanpa sadar dan wanita di pertengahan kepala tiga yang sedang sibuk di dapur itu tertawa karena tingkah putra bungsunya. Nyonya Park dengan gemas mengecup hidung Chanyeol sebelum kemudian menyuruh anak itu untuk mandi._

 _"Kau akan mendapatkan cupcake itu kalau sudah wangi." ujarnya dengan nada jenaka dan Chanyeol tanpa pikir dua kali segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak sabar untuk mengecap rasa manis dari kue buatan ibunya itu. Rasanya tidak kalah dari beberapa Cake Store kenamaan di kotanya. Buatan ibunya benar-benar lezat!_

 _Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Chanyeol segera menempatkan dirinya di meja makan untuk menagih janji sang ibu. Jadi dengan penuh perhatian wanita itu menyuguhkan beberapa cupcake untuk kedua anaknya dan juga secangkir kopi untuk suaminya. Tak lupa juga beberapa cupcake dan suguhan lain untuk menyambut tetangga baru mereka._

 _"Chanyeollie temani ibu ke rumah sebelah, hmm?" wanita itu dengan telaten merapikan rambut putranya. Karena memang anak itu langsung melesat pergi setelah selesai dengan urusan pakaian. Tanpa memikirkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah dan berantakan._

 _"Hanya kita berdua?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah ibunya._

 _"Tentu. Apa perlu kita menyeret Kakek dan Nenek sekalian untuk menyambut tetangga baru?"–itu Park Yoora. Satu-satunya kakak Chanyeol dan sialnya dia cukup menyebalkan._

 _Tuan Park menggeleng untuk memperingatkan putri sulungnya agar memperhatikan ucapannya. Dia menjelaskan pada si bungsu kalau ayah dan kakaknya ini harus pergi sebentar untuk membeli keperluan rumah tangga yang sudah masuk dalam list bulanan yang dibuat pimpinan tertinggi dirumah mereka–ibunya._

 _Tuan Park memang tegas dan berwenang atas banyak hal. Tapi percayalah, keputusannya yang sudah bulat sebulat bulatnya itu bisa peang hanya karena bujukan elusan dari tangan sang istri._

 _Jadi setelah sarapan bersama dengan cupcake manis yang membuat Chanyeol kelewat bersemangat, dia dan ibunya segera beranjak untuk kerumah sebelah. Mengirim kudapan manis untuk tetangga baru mereka sekaligus sebagai ucapan–selamat datang dan mari saling bertetangga dengan baik tanpa saling memaki satu sama lain–._

 _Itu point nya._

 _Chanyeol yang terlihat paling antusias disini saat pintu bercat coklat kayu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang dikiranya seumuran dengan sang ibu. Wanita itu masih memakai apron di tubuhnya._

 _"Hai bibi, aku Park Chanyeol. Dan ini ibuku Park Minyeong. Aku kesini membawa hadiah dari ibuku. Ada beberapa cupcake didalam sini dan rasanya sangat lezat." Chanyeol berucap tanpa berhenti dan segera menyodorkan kotak makan di tangannya. Wanita itu berlutut agar sejajar dengan Chanyeol dan menerima kotak dari anak itu dengan senyuman teduh. Sedangkan ibunya hanya memasang ekspresi tidak enak dibelakang._

 _"Hai Chanyeol. Terimakasih untuk kudapannya hmm? Panggil aku bibi Byun dan ayo masuk. Kami sedang membuat omelete." Ujar wanita itu dengan menirukan nada khas anak-anak yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Setelahnya dia berdiri dan menyambut Nyonya Park dengan ramah._

 _Saat Chanyeol mencapai area dapur, dia bisa melihat dua anak laki-laki sedang menatap penasaran ke tangan seorang pria yang Chanyeol yakin bahwa itu adalah Tuan Byun–sang ayah._

 _"Ini berudu."_

 _"Waahh..." binar keduanya antusias. Memainkan_ _katak belum jadi yang berada di tangan ayahnya dengan jari-jari mungil mereka._

 _Saat nyonya Byun masuk dan menaruh kotak berisi kudapan pemberian si tetangga baru, atensi ketiganya lenyap dari berudu itu. Dengan sigap satu-satunya lelaki dewasa disana menyingkirkan tangannya dari hewan kecil yang sering kali membuat istrinya berteriak itu lalu mulai beranjak untuk menyambut tetangga baru._

 _Lupakan segala urusan orang dewasa yang tengah berbasa-basi dan mari fokus dengan Chanyeol yang sedang ditawari susu strawberry oleh seorang anak yang lebih pendek darinya ini._

 _"Kau mau?" tawaran anak itu nampaknya bersifat memaksa karena dia langsung meraih tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkan kotak susunya disana. "Aku masih punya banyak."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mulai meminum susu pemberian si pendek._

 _"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kau?"_

 _Ahh... jadi namanya Byun Baekhyun, batin Chanyeol. Anak lelaki itu meneguk susu yang membuat pipinya menggembung lalu tersenyum kecil untuk membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun._

 _"Aku Park Chanyeol."_

Itulah pertemuan pertama mereka. Sore hari saat cuaca sedang sangat-sangat bersahabat, Nyonya Byun ganti menyambangi kediaman tetangga barunya itu dengan balas membawa kudapan. Sepertinya keduanya sudah sedikit banyak menemukan beberapa kecocokan yang membuat mereka bisa memulai topik pembicaraan. Terbukti dengan obrolan mereka yang terlihat bersahutan dengan antusias.

Sedangkan putra kecil keluarga Byun itu tengah memperhatikan beberapa polybag yang berisi jamur dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Siapa yang menanam ini?"

"Aku tentu saja." Sahut Chanyeol yang muncul ntah dari mana.

"Wahh... kau menanam jamurmu dengan baik.".

"Jam–apa??"

"Jamur." jemari kecil Baekhyun menyentuh ujung kepala jamur itu dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Itu sawi!"

Chanyeol kecil berkerut kesal karena sawinya disebut jamur.

"Tapi Chanyeol, itu jamur."

"Itu sawi! Sebentar lagi sawinya akan keluar setelah semua jamur-jamur itu pergi! Begitu kata ibuku!"

Dan terlibatlah perang sengit diantara dua anak laki-laki itu lantaran jamur dan sawi.

Chanyeol rasa dia tumbuh besar bersama Baekhyun disekitarnya. Anak itu memang menyebalkan untuknya tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengabaikan Baekhyun. Semenyebalkan apapun anak itu atau sekeras apapun Chanyeol bilang kalau dia membencinya, Chanyeol tau, dalam hati dia tetaplah peduli dengan sosok mungil itu.

Teman kecilnya.

 **~oOo~**

Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya dengan jahil saat lelaki tinggi bermarga Park atau yang biasa dia panggil Park _Fucking_ Chanyeol meletakkan kopernya tepat disamping ranjang Baekhyun, yang berada disebelah jendela. Persis disebelah jendela besar dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai itu.

"Terimakasih. Ini minuman untukmu dan Joonmyeon bilang ini adalah kasur kita berdua."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk menjajal keempukan kasur mereka dengan kedua bola mata nyaris keluar dari tempat. "Kau bercanda?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Anak itu menunjuk Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri lalu membuat _gesture_ tidur yang membuat Chanyeol benar-benar hilang kata. Ingin meledak, bukan dalam artian sebenarnya.

Saat hendak pergi untuk melayangkan protes pada pimpinan kelompok mereka, ternyata laki-laki pendek itu sudah berdiri diambang pintu lengkap bersama koper lain bawaannya. Tau kalau Chanyeol akan melayangkan protes, dengan cepat dia menyela. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diurus dan berdebat dengan Chanyeol hanya akan membuang waktu berharganya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Apapun itu yang akan kau katakan tentang tidak ingin sekasur dengan Baekhyun adalah tidak. Itu sudah diatur oleh panitia dan anak-anak lain tidak mau bertukar dengan siapapun untuk urusan ini."

"Oh ayolah..." erang Chanyeol frustasi.

Joonmyun mereka tidak terlihat peduli. Benar-benar tidak peduli karena menoleh untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kusut pun tidak. "Kalau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu segeralah keluar untuk makan siang. Kau juga Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan terkekeh dikasur sementara Joonmyeon sudah keluar untuk mengurus hal lain. Hal yang lebih penting. Yixing misalnya?

Sungguh berat rasanya ditunjuk menjadi ketua kelompok padahal ini adalah tour, saat dimana harusnya kau bersenang-senang. Bukannya mengurus bayi-bayi cheetah hyper yang tidak bisa diam.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Kekehan anak itu malah semakin menjadi. Tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol lebih kacau, dia menggeser posisinya dan memberikan ruang untuk Chanyeol di kasur mereka.

"Kemari. Disini nyaman." ujar si mungil itu lalu mengusakkan wajahnya ke bantal putih yang lembut. Untuk ukuran tour sekolah, penginapan mereka kali ini sudah lebih dari nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas saat melihat kelakuan Baekhyun, dia sedang mencoba berdamai dengan apapun keputusan yang tidak disukainya agar tour kali ini tidak terasa begitu menjengkelkan. Jadi dengan kasar dia merebahkan tubuh menjulangnya di kasur itu tepat disamping Byun Baekhyun.

"Humm...hngg..." gumaman kecil yang berasal dari Baekhyun jelas terdengar di telinga Chanyeol. Anak itu masih sibuk mengusakkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Wajahku dingin dan bantal ini membuatnya hangat."

"Mau lebih hangat?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, mengulum bibirnya kedalam–sedang berpikir–dan tidak lama menghantam kepala Chanyeol dengan bantal yang tadinya dia gunakan.

 **BUGH!**

"Aw!"

"Kau pasti menyuruhku untuk memanaskan wajah didepan api kompor!"

Nyatanya itu benar. Jadi Chanyeol tidak melawan balik serangan Baekhyun dan hanya pasrah saat bantal itu menghantam wajahnya. Untungnya itu bantal, bukan sesuatu yang keras seperti jam weker–Baekhyun pernah memukulnya dengan itu, ngomong-ngomong.

"Hhhh..." lelaki tinggi itu bangun untuk duduk setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahnya. Dia melirik Baekhyun yang masih tengkurap dengan kaki yang tidak berhenti menendang kecil. Menggemaskan.

Senyum kecil muncul di wajah tampan itu, lalu tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol meremat pantat berisi Baekhyun dengan tidak santai. Membuat si pemilik bokong seperti tersambar petir imajiner.

Niat ingin membalas tapi pelakunya sudah lebih dulu beranjak pergi dengan tawa menggelegar, "Ayo makan!"

"PARK CHANYEOL!!!!!"

Sementara itu Sehun yang baru akan menyuapkan soup ke mulutnya tiba-tiba kehilangan minat. "Tuhan... tidak bisakah aku makan dengan background suara yang sedikit lebih manusiawi?"

"Seperti desahan Luhan malam itu misalnya?" celetuk Jongin.

"UHUK!"

 **~oOo~**

Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bodohnya saat melihat Sunbin–mantan kakak kelasnya dan juga taksirannya–muncul ntah dari mana. Duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan dan memegang sumpit yang sudah siap mengapit kimchi untuk dia masukan kedalam mulut.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol? Anak itu sedang sibuk kebingungan memilih tempat duduk karena Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak berhenti menyuruhnya untuk duduk disamping salah satu dari mereka.

Pilihan berat.

Chanyeol tidak akan repot-repot menaruh perhatiannya pada Baekhyun saat dengan jelas ada satu tempat kosong disamping Lee Sunbin. Kursi itu seolah berkata " _Duduki aku, bodoh. Duduki aku..."_

Oke, Chanyeol ambil tempat disitu. Disamping Lee Sunbin. Jadi dia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dari samping dan mengaguminya dalam diam.

Ya jelas dia tidak mungkin menyuarakan kekagumannya didepan semua bedebah ini, bukan? Akan terdengar cukup memalukan untuknya. " _Kau cantik sekali Lee Sunbin!!!_ "

Oke, cukup.

"Hey..." sapa Sunbin saat Chanyeol mengambil tempat disampingnya, dan laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat tampan.

"Kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol berbasa-basi.

"Ya, tentu. Beberapa alumni lain juga datang. Sekalian reuni."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan tatapan mata tidak lepas dari gadis disebelahnya. Jelas Sunbin merasa sedikit gugup karena itu. Oh ayolah, tidak bisakah kalian makan sesegera mungkin dan berhenti saling bertatapan seperti adegan di drama-drama tontonan–

"Park Chanyeol." suara lemah dari arah depannya membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepala hanya untuk mendapati tubuh Baekhyun hampir tiarap di meja makan sedangkan tangannya berusaha menggapai udang yang berada cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol tanpa membuat perutnya mengenai makanan lain dibawahnya.

"To-long ugh..." Oke, Baekhyun menyerah. Meja ini terlalu lebar. "Udang." si mungil menyebalkan itu menunjuk udang dengan saus merah didekat Chanyeol dengan sumpitnya.

"Kau bercanda?" geram Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerjap. Kenapa anak ini malah marah-marah? Dasar sinting. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda??"

Oh, ayolah... beberapa anak lain mulai merasakan hawa tidak enak dan memutuskan melahap makanan mereka dengan cepat. Jadi kalaupun meja ini berubah menjadi arena pertempuran, wajah, pakaian, atau rambut, atau bahkan setitik sel kulit mati ditubuh mereka tidak akan terkena cipratan makanan.

"Kau alergi udang, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menekan semua kata yang diucapkannya agar makhluk menggemas–antah berantah itu mengerti.

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya."

Oke, semakin memanas. Anak-anak yang lain menambah kecepatan makan brutal mereka saat melihat Baekhyun mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Jelas-jelas menentang Chanyeol. Dia bersiap untuk memutari meja untuk menjemput udang terkasihnya tapi urung karena Chanyeol malah menyembunyikan piring udang itu dibawah meja.

 _Oh Tuhan..._

Beberapa anak disana tanpa sadar menahan nafas saat melihat Baekhyun mulai merengut dan menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya.

" _Sialan, Byun Baekhyun!_ " batin Chanyeol. Dia lemah untuk wajah lucu itu.

"Kau alergi udang, Byun." Chanyeol mencoba melembut. Dia bahkan menunjuk makanan lain yang tidak kalah enak. Berharap anak itu _move on_ dari udangnya.

"Aku tidak."

"Hhhh..." Chanyeol mengusap alisnya dengan mata memejam erat. Mulai merasa frustasi karena makhluk pendek didepannya. "Aku jelas-jelas tau tentang alergimu. Kau akan sesak nafas kalau memakan ini, bodoh!"

"A-aku alergi udang yang ada kepalanya. Itu tidak ada kepalanya, jadi alergiku tidak akan kambuh."

Chanyeol menatap jengah pada Baekhyun dengan ekspresi " _Seriously?_ " walaupun jelas terselip kilatan jenaka di matanya karena alasan yang diberikan Baekhyun. Itu menggemas–bodoh.

"Dengar, kau tidak mau kan orang tua mu menangis karena mendapati tubuhmu terbujur kaku hanya karena udang?" Chanyeol menaruh piring berisi udang itu kembali di tempatnya. "Dan saat pemakaman, orang-orang akan bertanya, kenapa anak ini meninggal?" Dia mengambil beberapa daging babi dan makanan lainnya dengan sumpit lalu menaruhnya di mangkuk nasi Baekhyun. "Lalu aku akan menjawab, karena dia bodoh dan memakan makanan yang jelas-jelas dia punya alergi terhadap itu. Lalu selamanya kau akan dikenang sebagai mayat bodoh."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, lelaki tinggi itu menunjuk Baekhyun dengan sumpitnya sementara yang lebih mungil masih merengut lucu, _"Now sit the fuck down and eat your lunch, B."_

Baekhyun mendengus, memutuskan untuk menyerah akan udangnya. Mungkin lain kali... lain kali.

" _Tunggu aku, sayang._ " batin Baekhyun nestapa.

Dia memakan makanannya dengan diam dan mata yang sedikit berair–kesal setengah mati. Itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Chanyeol dan tanpa bisa dicegah, lelaki tinggi itu memutar otaknya, memikirkan cara untuk menghibur Baekhyun nanti.

Sementara yang lain sudah kembali makan dengan tenang, Sunbin malah mencuri tatapan ke pria disampingnya ini. _Well,_ bukannya dia tidak tau kalau hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu sedikit–banyak–menyebalkan, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia melihat secara langsung.

Oke, itu memang mengganggu. Cukup mengganggu. Tapi kenapa interaksi keduanya malah terlihat... lucu.

Perempuan itu melirik kearah Baekhyun yang masih merengut sembari memakan makanannya, dan saat dia mengalihkan pandangan kesamping, lelaki disebelahnya ini juga tidak pernah melepaskan tatapan dari Baekhyun. Sepertinya memastikan kalau si mungil memakan seluruh makanannya dengan baik.

Sunbin hampir tersedak ketika Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol dan matanya malah berubah semakin berair. Dan dia berani bersumpah mendengar Chanyeol berbisik " _Makan."_ disebelahnya. Lengkap dengan ekspresi yang makin melembut.

"Oh, gila..." desahnya, membuat salah satu teman yang duduk disampingnya menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

" _They're cute. I'm a fan!_ " Sunbin sedikit memekik gemas dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menangkap itu karena si bodoh kelebihan kalsium itu sedang sibuk mengurus Baekhyun.

"Kau harus makan sayur kalau tidak ingin _feses_ -mu keras." Itu Chanyeol, dengan Baekhyun yang hampir saja menusukkan sumpitnya ke lubang hidung lelaki itu. Beruntung meja ini lebar.

Beruntung.

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

 **~oOo~**

 **Bacot:**

 _Ya entahlah ya, gua juga gak tau kenapa bikin ff ini. Entahlah pokoknya._

 _Entah sekolah mana juga yang bikin tour jadi kayak acara camping gini, ntahlah. Nikmatin aja ya._

 _Terus... udah kayaknya itu aja bacot gua._


	2. Chapter 2

Erangan frustasi Chanyeol membuat Sehun yang hendak melumat bibir Luhan menghentikan gerakannya. Ekspresi wajah yang memang dasarnya sudah datar itu malah semakin dingin karena kemauannya urung didapat.

"Bisakah kau diam? Atau malah lebih baik kalau keluar." Protes Sehun dengan intonasi dingin menusuk. Lalu Chanyeol peduli dengan itu? Oh, tentu tidak. Dia bahkan tidak akan repot-repot menanggapi komplain Sehun karena yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang adalah menempelkan kening sialannya itu di pintu kamar mandi dan menanti Baekhyun keluar dari sana.

Kalian ingat insiden udang? Itu adalah akar permasalahannya.

"Baekhyun-ah..." ujarnya lemah.

"Baek..." tangan yang tadinya mengetuk pintu kamar mandi berubah menjadi gebrakan. "Byun Baekhyun!"

 **Brak!**

"Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol! Aku sedang berusaha mengeluarkan _feses_ -ku disini! Berhenti mengganggu kegiatanku atau aku akan melemparkannya padamu!!!"

"Umm... O-okay."

Bunyi gebrakan dari dalam mungkin adalah dari benda yang Baekhyun lemparkan ke pintu. Jadi karena tidak ingin ancaman Baekhyun benar-benar terjadi, lelaki tampan tapi sedikit bodoh itu mundur beberapa langkah. Jarak aman, pikirnya. Saat ada suara decakan dan erangan tertahan, Chanyeol refleks menoleh kebelakang dan tanpa bisa dicegah, umpatan keluar dari bibirnya yang di _design_ untuk membuat beberapa makhluk dengan mental _submissive_ itu melemah. Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi dibalik punggung Chanyeol; Luhan yang setengah merebah dengan wajah memerah lengkap dengan Sehun yang melumati bibirnya seperti seorang kanibal dan lutut menekan selangkangan Luhan sementara tangannya mengelus pinggang pria yang lebih mungil karena pakaian yang dikenakannya telah tersingkap.

"Astaga, apa ini tempat prostitusi?!" teriak Chanyeol sebelum menarik kerah lelaki bermarga Oh agar menjauh dari Luhan yang sekarang tengah megap-megap mencari udara.

" _What the hell, dude?!_ "

Jangan dikira disini hanya Chanyeol saja yang emosi. Sehun pun, karena kegiatan nikmatnya diinterupsi dengan cekikan kerah di leher.

" _Stop raping him when I'm here, you moron!_ " Chanyeol melepaskan kerah baju Sehun yang tadi dicengkramnya dan membiarkan anak lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu bersungut-sungut kesal. "Kontrol hormon mu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mendelik tidak suka, "Makanya segera cari kekasih jadi kau tau susahnya menahan hormon-mu saat dia berada didekatmu!" bajingan ini seenaknya bicara, dia pikir mudah untuk menahan hormon sialanmu sementara hanya dengan bernafas saja Luhan mungkin bisa membuat penisnya mengeras.

Chanyeol urung menjawab celaan Sehun karena pintu kamar mandi dibelakangnya terbuka. Dia segera menoleh dan men _-scan_ apapun yang ada pada Baekhyun–terutama tangannya. Khawatir kalau-kalau anak itu sungguhan membawa _feses_ nya keluar.

Bagus. Tidak ada benda aneh terdeteksi. Park Chanyeol aman.

Beralih kembali pada Sehun dan Luhan, kedua anak itu sudah bersiap akan keluar kamar. Jadi dengan raut penasaran seperti anak anjing yang mengintip kedalam kaleng makanannya, Baekhyun bertanya, "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami akan jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum jam makan malam." Luhan meraih jaket tebalnya, cuaca memang cukup dingin karena hujan yang mengguyur sejak pagi tadi. Sekarang pun masih gerimis, jadi untuk menghindari tubuhnya terkena hawa sejuk berlebihan, Luhan memakai jaketnya. "Oh Sehun, menyingkirlah sebentar." Lelaki cantik itu menatap gemas kekasihnya yang sedari tadi memeluknya dari belakang sementara dirinya sibuk dengan beberapa barang di koper. Kalau Chanyeol boleh jujur, mereka terlihat cukup bodoh dari arah dia berdiri sekarang. Terutama si Oh Sehun itu.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

 _Oh tidak._ Batin Chanyeol.

Dia meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu menyembunyikan yang lebih pendek dibelakang tubuhnya. "Kau bersamaku."

Sehun merotasikan matanya dengan sedikit berlebihan. "Aku juga tidak berniat mengurus anak kecil di acara kencan kami."

"Oh Sehun." Luhan mengingatkan. Dan dengan semua kepatuhannya pada yang lebih mungil, Sehun membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan aku."

 _Pfft._

"Kau boleh ikut, Baek. Dengan syarat pakailah pakaian yang lebih tebal, diluar cukup dingin."

Chanyeol mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang berada di genggamannya dan si mungil itu cukup mengerti kalau Chanyeol tetap tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi keluar. "Kalian pergilah, dia bersamaku."

"Baguslah." ujar Sehun cuek.

"Sehun-ssi."

 _O-oh..._ Itu Luhan. Lengkap dengan tatapan tajam menggemaskan yang dia pikir menyeramkan. Tapi percayalah, efeknya benar-benar buruk. Seperti dia menolak setiap kali Sehun ingin menyentuh bibirnya. Atau bahkan menolak elusan di pipi gembil itu. Oh, Tuhan–tidak. Itu mengerikan.

Jadi sekali lagi, dengan seluruh kepatuhannya, Sehun membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan aku."

 _Pfft._

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari Chanyeol. Dia melangkah ke kopernya lalu mencari pakaian yang lebih tebal dari sana. Kedinginan.

"Park, bisa kau berbalik sebentar?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu bersandar di pintu kamar mandi tanpa mengindahkan permintaan Baekhyun. _Bajingan ini ingin mati rupanya_ batin Baekhyun saat melihat ekspresi menyebalkan Chanyeol. Mungkin nanti malam dia akan menggunduli alis lelaki itu. Lalu sesegera mungkin memesan tiket pesawat ke Swiss–kabur. Lalu dia akan jadi gelandangan karena dia tidak punya cukup uang untuk masalah tempat tinggal–Oke, cukup.

"Salin saja disini."

"Setidaknya jangan menatapku seolah aku ini tontonan, kau keparat!"

"Hei, hei, perhatikan bahasamu, _okay?"_

Baiklah, si mungil mulai terlihat jauh lebih ganas. Chanyeol mengalah, dia membalikkan badannya kearah pintu kamar mandi, "Beri tau aku kalau kau sudah selesai."

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengganti kaus lengan pendeknya dengan _sweatshirt_ yang lebih hangat. Dia tidak langsung meminta Chanyeol berbalik saat telah selesai. Anak itu malah melempar kepala Chanyeol dengan tisu gulung terlebih dulu baru bilang, "Aku sudah selesai."

Membuat yang lebih tinggi memejamkan mata mencoba menahan emosinya terhadap makhluk kecil, pendek, bantat menyebalkan yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya itu.

Setelah _self-control_ nya berhasil walau masih tersisa beberapa kekesalan barulah Chanyeol berbalik. Dan– _Oh,_ _Tuhan..._ dia harus menahan dirinya lagi karena mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di dekat ranjang dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan–mungkin belum dia rapikan setelah salin tadi dan tangan yang hanya terlihat ujung-ujung jarinya saja karena lengan _sweatshirt_ yang panjang itu menelan tangannya.

" _Kenapa kau ini sangat...menjengkelkan?_ " batin Chanyeol.

Si tinggi itu berdeham untuk menghilangkan semua hal sialan yang ada diotaknya sekarang ini. Sementara Baekhyun menatapnya heran bercampur tidak peduli dengan tangan menggapai-gapai nakas untuk mengambil ponselnya. _Game game game._

Setelah mengatur tempat duduknya senyaman mungkin, Baekhyun mulai menarikan jemari lentiknya di layar ponsel. Mengabaikan sosok tinggi yang masih betah berdiri diseberang kasur dengan tampang bodoh setengah kesal.

"Oh, kau menantangku ya." kepalan tangan Chanyeol adalah untuk rasa tidak sukanya diabaikan Baekhyun. Jadi dengan langkah selebar yang dia bisa, dia menuju Baekhyun.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol merebut ponselnya secara paksa dan melempar benda persegi panjang itu entah kemana. "Kau mau mati ya?" mata sipit dengan manik indah milik Baekhyun melebar, berharap itu dapat menakuti pria yang berada diatasnya ini.

 _Tu–tunggu!_

 _Diatas?_

"P...Park Chanyeol?"

"Apa?"

"Ada yang salah dengan posisimu disini."

Chanyeol melirik kebawah. Melirik tubuhnya yang hampir menindih Baekhyun dengan dengan jarak beberapa senti sebagai pembatas. Baiklah, ini masih cukup aman.

"Umm... mungkin iya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku suka ini." Chanyeol tersenyum menjengkelkan dan itu mengundang mulut Baekhyun untuk melayangkan hujatan terhadapnya. " _What the fuck?!"_

Dengan semua tenaga yang dia punya dan kelengahan Chanyeol, akhirnya pria yang lebih mungil itu mampu _menjungkelkan_ si tinggi kebawah. Erangan kesakitan jelas terdengar, tapi Baekhyun dengan jelas pula tidak akan peduli.

"Aku baik." -Chanyeol

 _Masa bodo!_

Baekhyun bersungut-sungut menatap ponselnya yang berada dibalik tubuh Chanyeol. Tergeletak mengenaskan dilantai seperti korban pemerkosaan–Oke, lupakan.

" _Look, i know you still mad at me,"_ Chanyeol berlutut di samping ranjang sedangkan tangannya menahan kaki Baekhyun yang sepertinya ingin menendang wajahnya, "Tapi kau akan mati kalau aku tidak menahanmu memakan udang itu!!!"

"AAAAAKKKHHHHH!!!"

Chanyeol gemas, jadi dia menggigit jempol kaki Baekhyun yang berada didekat bibirnya.

Tidak masalah kan?

 **~oOo~**

 _12.04_

"Hey, aku minta maaf..."

Tidak ada sahutan. Ya jelas saja, kalian pikir manusia mana yang mau bersenang hati menerima saat jempol kakinya digigit dengan tidak santai oleh makhluk bodoh yang juga menahan kakinya agar tidak menedang balik jadi mereka impas? Tidak ada!

Jadi dengan kemurahan hatinya Baekhyun membiarkan punggungnya untuk berhadapan dengan si makhluk bodoh. Baekhyun pikir kenapa dia tidak dilahirkan dengan kemampuan melihat masa depan? Akan sangat bagus kalau dia memiliki itu jadi setidaknya dia bisa mencelupkan jempol kakinya ke kotoran hewan terlebih dahulu sebelum Chanyeol memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

Akhirnya, malam di kamar yang dihuni oleh 6 orang itu diisi dengan suara bisikan Chanyeol yang meminta maaf. Memelas.

"Baek, aku sudah meminta maaf dengan cara yang normal. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Baekhyun diam, matanya setengah memberat dan suara Chanyeol yang merengek dibalik punggungnya ini menahan dirinya untuk terlelap. Dia berbicara sangat dekat dengan tengkuk belakangnya! Demi Tuhan, itu geli!

"Baekhyun, ini dingin. Berbagilah selimut dengan–" yang lebih kecil itu memutar tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol dengan kasar. Tidak tahan menahan geli di tengkuknya.

"Kumaafkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat mendengar itu dan juga menatap Baekhyun yang membentangkan selimutnya lebih lebar lagi untuk berbagi dengannya–sebelumnya seluruh selimut disabotase oleh si pendek itu–.

"Aku akan mimpi indah tanpa ada dirimu yang berlarian mengejarku dengan pisau yang biasa digunakan untuk memotong tulang babi." sesosok makhluk bodoh berkata dengan tangan yang sudah merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Begini lebih hangat."

Baekhyun membatu. Apa-apaan dia ini?! Seenaknya membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Dada mereka menempel! Bagaimana kalau dia mendengarnya?

"Park, ini terlalu panas." Baekhyun berusaha mendorong dada yang sialannya lebih bidang dari miliknya itu. "Chanyeol!" Tidak bisa, Chanyeol malah menahan punggungnya–dan juga kakinya yang ingin menendang kejantanan lelaki itu.

"Diamlah, Baek."

Kalau digambarkan sekarang, ranjang yang paling dekat dengan jendela adalah ranjang yang paling berisik dan banyak decitan. Sementara penghuni ranjang pertama yang berada didekat pintu sudah lebih dulu menyumpal telinga mereka dengan _headset,_ ranjang kedua adalah yang paling terkena imbas tidak menyenangkannya.

"Sehun..." rengekan kecil Luhan yang sudah sangat mengantuk membuat kesabaran Sehun untuk kedua penghuni ranjang sebelahnya ini habis. Jadi dengan asal dia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di nakas lalu melempar benda persegi panjang itu tepat di kepala Park _fucking_ Chanyeol.

 **Prakk**

Dan itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Aakkhh!"

Dan itu Chanyeol yang kesakitan.

Luhan baru saja akan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, suara apa itu, dan kenapa Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan, dan dia urung jadi karena kekasihnya sudah lebih dulu menahan kepalanya dan membenamkannya di dadanya yang bidang dengan segala rasa protektif yang dia punya, "Sshh... _no, no. Let's sleep, dear."_ Sehun menepuk punggungnya, berusaha membuat diri mereka nyaman agar segera terlelap. Dengan keheningan yang ada, tepukan dan ciuman dari Sehun yang tidak berhenti, Luhan pun jatuh tertidur.

Sementara Chanyeol tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas Oh Sehun karena khawatir lelaki itu malah mencari sesuatu yang lain untuk kembali melempar kepalanya. Seperti benda tajam, mungkin?

Dan juga Chanyeol rasa ini bukan jam yang tepat untuk berkelahi hanya karena dirinya yang tidak berhenti mengganggu Baekhyun. Ambil sisi positif dari kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit ini, setidaknya si mungil berhenti berontak dan sekarang malah terlihat seakan ia merasa bersalah–tunggu!

"Hey, hey..." Chanyeol panik. Bibir merah muda itu bergetar saat meminta maaf. Baekhyun menangis.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa..." Ya Tuhan... Chanyeol mungkin berteriak terlalu keras didepan Baekhyun ditambah lagi mungkin si mungil itu pikir kalau dia yang berisik dan malah Chanyeol yang terkena imbasnya.

Dan Baekhyun yang menangis itu benar-benar adalah suatu hal yang Chanyeol tidak suka. Menurutnya itu menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku benar tidak apa-apa."

Tangisan Baekhyun mereda, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi dari itu. Dengan lembut dia menyingkirkan air mata sialan itu dari pipi tembam Baekhyun. Matanya basah dan hidungnya memerah. Tuhan... kenapa si cengeng ini sangat meng..gem..ggg...gelikan?!

Chanyeol meremas pelan pinggul Baekhyun dan mengusakkan hidungnya di rambut beraroma manis itu, "Aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Itu tadi tidak sakit sama sekali."

Hal kecil yang Chanyeol lakukan terang saja membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman. Tanpa sempat merespon ucapan Chanyeol juga meminta maaf dan mengumpati lelaki itu karena kembali membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak berdetak dengan normal seperti biasa, Baekhyun pun tertidur. Matanya terlalu berat untuk tetap terjaga.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya menghela nafas lega saat dirasanya si cengeng ini sudah pulas. Dia menarik selimut, merapatkannya lebih kepada tubuh Baekhyun karena dia tau teman kecilnya ini selalu tidak kuat dengan suhu yang terlalu rendah. Belum lagi mereka berada didekat jendela yang bisa Chanyeol prediksi kalau lewat dari jam 3 pagi nanti, udara pastilah semakin mendingin.

Pernah sekali saat masih di tingkat _Junior High School_ Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian diluar restoran saat musim dingin di bulan Januari. Dia hanya meninggalkan anak itu sekitar 30 menit untuk membeli makanan dan kebetulan restoran itu tengah ramai. Chanyeol jelas bisa mengingat bagaimana pucatnya wajah Baekhyun dengan bibir yang biasanya merah itu membiru. Padahal saat itu Baekhyun memakai mantel yang cukup tebal.

Bukan sekali dua kali, anak itu juga pernah jatuh sakit karena terlalu lama berenang. Pernah hampir terkena hipotermia karena tersesat saat mencari kayu bakar ketika perkemahan musim dingin. Dan Chanyeol hampir frustasi karena mengingat itu semua.

Rasanya ingin dia geser tubuh pendek itu agar dia bisa tidur didekat jendela. Jadi si pendek menyebalkan tidak perlu kedinginan. Tapi Chanyeol berani jamin kalau saat Baekhyun bangun pagi nanti dan malah mendapati dirinyalah yang berada di dekat jendela, Chanyeol pasti akan menerima setidaknya 3 sampai 4 pukulan yang akan membangunkannya seketika.

Itu tidak sehat untuk mengawali pagi.

Jadi yasudahlah, Chanyeol memilih untuk menyusul yang lainnya–tidur. Karena ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan besok. Kurang tidur bisa merusak _mood_ nya seharian penuh

 **~oOo~**

"Hey, hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seorang lelaki dengan tubuh lebih pendek menghampirinya, dan Baekhyun tau kalau ia adalah Woozi, si anak dari kelas sebelah. Tampangnya terlihat polos dan lugu, bertanya memang apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia hanya mengunyah daun yang Chanyeol bilang itu akan membuat nafasnya wangi–

"Iyeek!"

Baekhyun memuntahkan daun yang dikunyahnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu akibat dari rasa aneh yang daun itu timbulkan.

"Kau baik?" Woozi menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang masih merunduk, berusaha membuang seluruh serpihan daun yang tertinggal di mulutnya.

"Ini–" sebotol air yang Woozi sodorkan kepadanya langsung Baekhyun ambil. Setelah selesai dengan urusan membersihkan sisa rasa aneh dari mulutnya, Baekhyun berterimakasih. Sangat berterimakasih. Juga matanya tidak berhenti menatap sekitar, mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan tulang keringnya yang sangat ingin Baekhyun patahkan. Sangat-sangat ingin Baekhyun patahkan.

"Itu dia si bajingan." Geraman Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti anjing _Welsh Corgi_ yang diambil mangkuk makanannya mengundang tatapan heran Woozi. Tapi dia tidak begitu ambil pusing karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan.

"Baiklah... terserah." Woozi mengambil arah berlawanan dari Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah menghampiri sesosok makhluk kelebihan kalsium yang bernyawa dan bergerak kearah samping villa bersama seorang wanita yang Baekhyun ketahui adalah mantan kakak kelasnya.

Kecepatan kaki pendeknya Baekhyun tambah saat tubuh Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat lagi–menghilang dibalik gedung.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Kepala Baekhyun menyembul kecil dari balik tembok. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat menguping, tapi disini dia juga punya urusan dengan Chanyeol jadi anggap saja ia sedang menunggu gilirannya untuk berbicara sementara Chanyeol menyelesaikan urusannya dengan perempuan itu.

Tubuh menjulang Chanyeol jelas menutupi wajah perempuan yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Hanya rambut _brunette_ sebahu yang dapat dia lihat dari sisi sini. Juga suara lembut–yahh...tidak begitu lembut juga, yang jelas itu khas wanita–dan tinggi badan yang hanya sedada Chanyeol. Sedikit lebih pendek darinya– _dan Baekhyun bangga._

Lupakan.

Oh, terimakasih pada telinganya yang masih cukup tajam jadi Baekhyun tetap bisa mendengar percakapan mereka walaupun dari jarak sejauh ini–sekali lagi, dia tidak sedang menguping, oke? Hanya menunggu giliran.

"Jadi... umm... Apa kau punya kekasih?"

Sejak awal Chanyeol menyeretnya kesini, Sunbin sudah merasa sedikit aneh. Dan sekarang menjadi lebih aneh lagi karena pertanyaan anak itu.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Oh, bagus!"

Kernyitan heran yang makin kentara dari Sunbin membawa tangan Chanyeol untuk mengusap tengkuk belakangnya kikuk. Dia seharusnya mengontrol diri agar terlihat keren!

Setelah Chanyeol cukup sadar kalau dia telah menempatkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua terlalu lama, "Jadi, aku menyukaimu." lontaran kalimat itu ia keluarkan. Lengkap dengan ekspresi yang ia buat seserius mungkin–berusaha terlihat meyakinkan padahal dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang ini.

Yang Chanyeol katakan baru saja nyatanya malah membuat ekspresi di wajah Sunbin berubah makin aneh. Aneh, dalam artian tidak baik karena kernyitan di keningnya makin dalam juga kerjapan bingung dan matanya yang menyipit sebelah–ini entah apa maksudnya, yang jelas itu tidak baik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sudahlah, wajah bodohnya sudah tidak bisa ditutupi lagi. Jadi Chanyeol tidak lagi berusaha untuk terlihat keren.

"Ya kau tau–Aku menyukaimu, dan aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku."

Apa Sunbin bodoh sampai dia tidak bisa mengartikan ucapan dan gerak gerik yang dia tunjukkan?

Kedua orang berbeda _gender_ itu larut dalam percakapan mereka. Tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang juga larut dalam pemikirannya. Apa yang Chanyeol dan Sunbin bicarakan sudah tidak lagi dapat dia tangkap karena sekarang fokusnya ada pada perasaan tidak nyaman yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tanpa sadar jemari lentiknya merambat ke dada kiri tempat dimana seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat _mood_ nya turun drastis. Keinginannya untuk menendang tulang kering Chanyeol pun sudah hilang. Sebaliknya, dia malah berharap tidak bertemu lelaki itu dan dapat mengunci dirinya dikamar sendirian.

Sayangnya, mau dikemanakan 5 orang lainnya kalau kamar itu dia gunakan sendiri untuk menenangkan pikiran bodohnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berkabut.

"Ugh... ada apa denganku?"

Baekhyun kembali ke villa dengan lesu. Berharap sedikit merebahkan diri di ranjang dapat menghilangkan perasaan menyebalkan yang dia rasa.

 **~oOo~**

"Kau lihat Byun Baekhyun?"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba menahan geram karena sudah dua kali jam makan dan dia tidak mendapati Baekhyun menempati salah satu kursi di ruang makan itu. Saat dia bertanya pada ketua kelompok mereka, si Kim itu bilang kalau Baekhyun sudah makan.

Tetap saja, dia tidak melihat Baekhyun sejak pagi tadi dan itu bukanlah suatu hal yang baik–baiklah, itu cukup baik. Tapi bukan begini juga cara mainnya!

Chanyeol segera ke kamar lalu menyambar sebuah mantel yang dia ketahui adalah milik Oh Sehun. "Kupinjam." ujarnya tanpa melihat kearah Sehun yang sedang menciumi bahu sang kekasih. Dan keparat itu hanya memberikan acungan jempol tanpa menjauhi bibirnya dari bahu Luhan yang lembut.

Tak lupa Chanyeol juga mengambil mantel Baekhyun–hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, setelahnya dia langsung melesat keluar untuk mencari makhluk pendek menjengkelkan yang seharusnya malam ini menemaninya di tempat tidur dekat jendela.

 **~oOo~**

Baekhyun masih juga tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya merasa sangat tidak nyaman saat berada di dalam Villa. Rasanya sesak. Jadi setelah meminta izin pada ketua kelompok mereka dan berjanji agar sudah berada di kamar sebelum jam 9, Baekhyun pun keluar untuk mencari hal yang sekiranya bisa membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik. Jadilah dia duduk di halaman belakang Villa. Jaket yang tadi dikenakannya sekarang beralih menjadi alas duduk diatas rerumputan.

Dingin memang, bahkan Baekhyun akan bergetar kalau semilir angin melewati tubuhnya. Tapi setidaknya ini terasa lebih... nyaman. Dibandingkan harus berada di dalam dan mungkin melihat wajah Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan benar-benar meninggalkan friksi aneh pada hatinya, yang berimbas pula pada _mood_ nya seharian ini.

 _Well,_ Chanyeol sering kali memang seperti timun yang dia tidak suka dan kalau berada terlalu dekat akan membuatnya kesal bahkan muntah, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini jauh lebih tidak menyenangkan dibanding kau harus memakan timun yang sudah tercampur dalam nasi goreng buatan ibu temanmu dan akan sangat tidak sopan kalau kau menolak untuk memakannya– _intinya, rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan!_

"Hhhh..."

" _Smurf, what are you doing here?_ "

 _Shit! Itu Park Chanyeol!_

Baekhyun hampir saja beranjak untuk melarikan diri kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menekan bahunya kebawah, memaksanya untuk kembali duduk lalu memakaikan mantel pada dirinya dengan cepat. Baekhyun bahkan tidak begitu sadar saat lengannya telah lolos dari lengan mantel coklat mudanya.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Telapak tangan besar yang hinggap di keningnya Baekhyun tepis. Dan Chanyeol tidak memberikan respon berarti karena bukan sekali dua kali mereka begitu–Baekhyun selalu seperti itu saat tidak ingin diganggu.

"Aku baik."

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk kedalam."

Si pendek itu tetap pada posisi duduknya yang mana membuat Chanyeol geram. "Byun Baekhyun, _come on in._ "

" _I won't!_ "

Ya Tuhan... Chanyeol sedang tidak dalam _mood_ bagus untuk menghadapi sikap kekanakan Baekhyun. Kepalan tangan lelaki itu mengerat seiring dengan dirinya yang mencoba bersabar membujuk si keras kepala ini. "Disini dingin, kau akan sakit–"

"Lalu apa pedulimu...?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Kau akan berlipat kali lebih merepotkan saat sakit."

Baekhyun sudah sering mendengar Chanyeol menyebutnya merepotkan, tapi entah kenapa mendengarnya untuk kali ini membuat matanya memanas. Tundukan kepala si mungil itu sedikit banyak membuat Chanyeol ingin meralat kembali kata-katanya. Namun urung karena Baekhyun telah lebih dulu mengangkat suaranya dengan intonasi dingin yang baru kali ini dia dengar.

"Baiklah, untuk kedepannya... akan kuusahakan agar tidak melibatkanmu dalam hal apapun yang bersangkutan dengan diriku."

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

 **~oOo~**

 **A/n:**

Ngeng :)


End file.
